Charlotte Chou
Biography Childhood Charlotte was born in China to a French mother and Chinese father. Her father was an influential politician and her mother was the stay-at-home type. Unfortunately, when Charlotte was ten years of age, activists bombed their house, killing her parents. Luckily Charlotte was being taken home from her private school and was absent from the attack, thus surviving. Despite the next of kin ready to take her in, something in Charlotte snapped. She simply fled, completely lost and distressed at it all. No easy feat for a 10 year-old mind, but it’s exactly that feat which carved out her immediate destiny. Luckily fortune was on her side and after, with the help of a kind-hearted plantation owner, Charlotte found herself on the steps of one of many isolated temples home to a number of martial artist and religious groups. This particular temple was dedicated to the Shaolin style of Kung Fu. She was scrutinized by the stern-faced headmaster, a friend of the plantation owner. To be perfectly honest, she didn’t appear to be the ideal student given her rich, upstanding background and soft lifestyle. But the headmaster took her in all the same, if anything as a favor for his friend. Charlotte’s first four years at the temple were marked with a grueling change of pace from her normal upstanding lifestyle. Spartan living and eating mixed with intense training routine was what it turned in to. At first she hated it, like any normal 10 year old would have. Then her first test came at the age of 15. She managed to pass the rigorous trial, and not only did she ascend in training but also in attitude. No matter how she matured in spirit she still bore the scars of her early tragedy. However, these emotions were buried under a stern-faced expression for discipline, though a small part of her always makes itself known whenever her trained demeanor falters. She developed an attraction for one of the other students: A spunky trainee known as Guo. Unfortunately he was not the only one that sought Charlotte: A sterner, higher-ranking monk named Qiang was also gunning for Charlotte. One fine evening Qiang expressed his feelings for her, but was firmly rejected in favor of Guo. Insulted and indignant, Qiang set to plotting his erstwhile revenge so he didn’t have to deal with the humiliation or rejection any longer. There was no way to frame Charlotte for murder. Not with the headmaster still alive, at any rate. The ambitious Qiang and his stalwart friends at the temple organized and enacted the death of both Guo and the headmaster in the same night. When Guo’s sudden death, an ‘accidental’ ceiling collapse in the cellar, attracted the bulk of the temple’s attention, Qiang himself assassinated the headmaster. It was no easy feat, but a firearm in the dark can do wonders, even to a master Shaolin monk. Naturally, Charlotte was framed. The temple community had become increasingly aware of her fractured personality, and Qiang had fanned the fires of these rumors to suggest she was becoming increasingly insane. With his strong social position and that of his friends, he managed to spur them in pursuit of the supposedly insane Charlotte. With no one to look to and her life utterly destroyed, Charlotte fled to Siberia. From here she managed to scrounge enough money through thievery and mob work over the course of three years to earn an illegal shuttle trip off-world, landing her right in the lap of a pirate looking for crewmen. It was an ordeal she would never forget. She fell in love with a psychotic killer and found a family to fill a gap in her heart. Present Her happiness wasn't to last for long. While docking for supplies, Qiang found her and kidnapped her, but before his death at Kei's hands, he left Charlotte barren and unable to conceive any children in the future. Distressed with her loss for happiness, Charlotte found family and friends where she hadn't before and got back on her feet. Now seeing the crew at their lowest, she tries her best to heal the weeping wounds in her family and herself. Fighting Style Charlotte fights with pair of bladed tonfas. Paired with her kung-fu and use of parkour, she rarely uses her sub-compact Glock 30 handgun. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Crew